familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Charles Oliver Hodgson (1864-1943)
|contributors=Yewenyi |long_name=Charles Oliver Hodgson |birth_year=1864 |birth_month=05 |birth_day=10 |birth_locality=Macleay River, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |birth_sources=BDM Index ref for birth: 9871/1864 |death_year=1943 |death_month=10 |death_day=17 |death_address=Ballina District Hospital |death_locality=Ballina, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=BDM Index ref for death: 25562/1943 |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1883 |wedding1_month=07 |wedding1_day=27 |wedding1_locality=Kempsey, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1900 |wedding2_locality=Ballina, New South Wales |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding2_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography OBituary MR. CHARLES HODGSON BALLINA, Monday.—The funeral of Mr Charles Hodgson, who died at Ballina District Hospital after a brief illness, took place this morning from the Church of England, Ballina, to the Church of England portion of Coraki cemetery, at the conclusion of a service conducted by the Rev. B. Burvill. The late Mr. Hodgson, who was 81 years of age, was a native of the Macleay River. He was a son of the late Mr. and Mrs. George Hodgson, who came from England to settle at Pola Creek, Macleay, River, where Mr. Hodgson erected and conducted a sugar mill for a number of years, and afterwards engaged in farming. The deceased served his time in the shipbuilding trade and afterwards came to Coraki as a contractor, and from that centre came to Ballina as foreman for Thomas Fenwick and Son, shipbuilders. As chief foreman he assisted in the building of the "Captain Tom." a steamship well known on the Richmond River for many years. Leaving Fenwick's employment, he bought the "Trial," a drogher, from the owners at Trial Bay and steamed her to the Richmond River, where he contracted for the carriage of stone, sleepers, etc., eventually selling the drogher to Bagot Bros. He afterwards purchased the "Northern Star" steam launch from Mr. Sheridan, and after remodelling her put her in commission as a passenger and cargo boat trading on Emigrant Creek, between Ballina and Tintenbar. Selling the launch to the late Mr J. Fitzpatrick, Mr. Hodgson purchased the property at Cumbalum known as Morgan's citrus orchard where he engaged in cane and dairy farming. Later he sold the farm to his brother, Eugene, and purchased the property now owned by Mr. F. Walsh at Teven. From there he subsequently acquired 1700 acres of land near Woodburn, from which he sold large quantities of timber to Bagot Bros. Selling the Woodburn property, he lived for a time at Woodburn afterwards moving to Ballina, where he purchased the late Mr Thomas Fenwick's residence at East Ballina six years ago and lived there with his son, Ald. C. Hodgson, until about a year ago when he left to obtain medical attention for his failing eyesight. He had only returned to East Ballina about a week ago when he was taken suddenly ill and entered hospital. Prior to leaving the Macleay River Mr. Hodgson married Miss Lillian Rudder, who predeceased him many years ago. Of this marriage three sons survive. They are Oliver Charles (Kempsey), Herbert Henry Hoggits (Vatukoula, Fiji) and Ald. C. Hodgson (East Ballina). Nine grandchildren and eight great-grandchildren survive. Before going to reside at Woodburn, Mr. Hodgson married Miss Ada Rudder at Ballina. She predeceased him ten years ago. There were no children of this marriage. A service was also conducted by the Rev. W. Burvill at the grave side. The pallbearers were Messrs. Clarence Richmond Hodgson (Macleay) and Lt. Robert Charles Hodgson (grandsons), Brice Spencer. D. R. Clark. D. P. Jones. Wreathbearer was Mr. J. Bury. The funeral arrangements were carried out by Charles Henderson, of Ballina. :: Pte. Reginald Hodgson, who is at present serving with the Australian Military Forces, and who served in the A.I.F. during the last war, is a son of the late Mr. Charles Hodgson, of East Ballina. His name was inadvertently omitted from the report published in Wednesday's "Northern Star." . :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales